


please touch me

by elisa_pie



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisa_pie/pseuds/elisa_pie
Summary: What happens when Richard gets home after the toga party. Set during S01E04.





	please touch me

**Author's Note:**

> So here's something new and silly I wrote instead of working on any of my other WIPs. Based on [this post](http://elisa-pie.tumblr.com/post/168479243413/every-time-i-watch-the-episode-with-the-toga-party) I made on tumblr while rewatching season 1.

Jared’s nodding off at the desk when there’s a loud crash outside, followed by some urgent knocking. He sets aside his work for the night and hurries to the door, readying himself for a possible intruder. But it turns out to be just Richard, returning from the party, alone and apparently very drunk.

“Jared!” Richard says as he walks in on unsteady feet, grinning. “You’re here.”

“Yes, I am. Are you alright, Richard?”

“Yeah, yeah.” 

Richard starts to shuffle towards his room. Jared follows him a little anxiously since there is a very real possibility that Richard will get his legs tangled in the sheet he’s wearing and fall down. Richard stops right inside his room, so suddenly that Jared almost crashes into him.

“Oops, sorry!” Jared says brightly as Richard turns around, his face scrunched up in thought.

“Jared, Jared. Will you help me?”

“Of course! What do you need me to do?”

“I can’t—” Richard starts, tugging at the sheet he’s dressed in. “This is stuck. Will you help, please?”

Jared nods and reaches for one of the knots, deftly untying it with his long fingers. It turns out that’s all it takes, and the sheet falls on the floor, leaving Richard naked. _Completely_ naked.

“Oh!” Jared says and steps back a little, surprised. “You’re not wearing any underwear?”

Jared lets his gaze fall down along Richard’s body, slender and scrawny and absolutely gorgeous in the soft light coming in through the window, before he forces himself to look up at Richard’s face again.

“Um, yeah. No. Sorry about that.”

“No, that’s... fine,” Jared replies, trying not to show how distracted and delighted he is by Richard’s nudity.

“I was wearing boxers. Before. But Erlich was talking about how you should never wear underwear with these things, and um. I was drunk? And I thought it might be a good idea to take them off, and I don’t know where they ended up and…”

“That’s okay, Richard. Let’s just, uh, get you to bed, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Richard says. “Sorry, you had to see, um. All of this stupid, ugly—”

Richard gestures down along his body, which makes Jared’s gaze fall down again. He chastises himself immediately for it, looking at Richard’s face instead, desperate to reassure him.

“Oh, no, Richard, you’re not… you’re not in any way, no,” Jared says in a rush and takes a breath before whispering, almost reverently, “You look absolutely beautiful.”

Richard looks up, biting his lip. “Oh? You—you really think so?”

“Yes. You are...” Jared replies, his gaze wandering down again. “Sorry. I looked again. I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s alright. You, uh. You can look. If you want?” Richard says, his cheeks flushed, breathing a little faster.

“Oh,” Jared says quietly, surprised and happy and so honored to be given this chance, to have Richard wanting him to...

Jared lets his eyes wander down Richard’s pale chest, taking in the sparse chest hair and the rosy nipples, the hair on his stomach leading down to his cock, slender and gorgeous like the rest of him, getting a little hard under the attention. Jared’s hands are itching to touch, to worship Richard’s body with his own. He looks back at Richard face, desperate for permission.

“Can I, oh, can I touch you, too?”

“Yeah, yeah, do it,” Richard says and nods eagerly.

Jared lets his hands rest on Richard’s shoulders, slowly dragging his fingers down. He keeps the touch light and watches as Richard shivers. When his fingertips brush against Richard’s nipples, Richard gasps and sways forward a little. Jared pulls away quickly, suddenly remembering why this is very much not a good idea.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t. You’re drunk, too drunk to consent to anything. I should go.”

“Oh, please, no, no,” Richard insist. “I wanna. Please. Touch me.”

The begging almost breaks his resolve. Richard is staring at him, wide-eyed and flushed and gorgeous, but Jared shakes his head sadly. He can’t take advantage of Richard’s drunk state like this.

“Oh, Richard, I want to, as well. So much, you have no idea... but not like this.”

“Fine,” Richard says and sniffs a little. “I should probably go to bed then, right?”

Jared picks out pajama pants for Richard and gently helps him climb on the bed, leaving a trash can near the ladder. He looks up to see Richard looking at him, still pouting.

“We can…” Jared starts carefully. “I mean, if you still want to, tomorrow. And if you don’t...at least I’ve had this. Thank you, for—for letting me look at you.”

“Okay,” Richard agrees and closes his eyes, smiling. “Tomorrow.”

*

Jared’s hardly able to sleep that night, and in the morning there’s another thing to be worried about in the form of Erlich being added to the board of directors. 

“Richard, could I speak to you?” Jared asks from the doorway to the kitchen.

It’s the first time they’ve spoken since last night, so Jared is more than a little nervous. Richard agrees, but doesn’t look particularly happy about it, which… is probably not a good sign. Jared tells himself that this is just about the board seat, that’s why he needs to talk to Richard right now. He tries not to feel discouraged. Maybe, just maybe, Richard had meant it, maybe he remembers...

Jared keeps asking about the party, trying to gauge if Richard has any memory of the events of the previous night. But Richard never brings it up, just talks about Erlich and the board seat, about how lame the party was and that Jared didn’t miss much.

“I’m glad you’re around, you know,” Richard says suddenly.

“Well, keep that in mind for future parties,” Jared tries to joke.

“Honestly, sometimes I forget that you’re here,” Richard says.

Jared turns away, ready to leave, with disappointment squeezing his chest. If Richard can so easily forget his existence, forget to invite him to a party with the rest of the guys, why would he remember something he had probably never even meant in the first place? 

Then he hears Richard’s voice again, more tentative and quiet, and turns around.

“Hey, um. Jared? Did I, last night… I’m not sure if it was a dream, but I think I was naked? I mean. With you?”

“Well, yes,” Jared says carefully. “When you came back from the party you had some trouble getting out of your costume, so I helped you get out of it.”

“Oh, okay,” Richard says and bites his lip. “Is that...everything that happened?”

“No,” Jared answers, his hand hovering anxiously around his own collar.

“I thought so.”

“Oh. I was afraid you wouldn’t remember. Or that you were—disgusted, at how I—”

“No, no,” Richard insists and stands up, stepping closer to Jared. “I know I forgot I gave the board seat to Erlich but I could never… I could never forget the way you looked at me. Fuck, that—that was—could you do that again?”

“Do what? Look at you?”

“Yeah,” Richard says. “And all the other things you wanted to do last night?”

“You don’t—you don’t know what I wanted,” Jared says. He hardly knew himself.

“So, tell me, then. What do you want to do to me?”

Jared swallows. “Everything,” he confesses in a whisper. “Anything you’d let me.”

Richard closes his eyes and shivers a little. When he opens his eyes he steps even closer, eliminating all the space between them.

“You didn’t even kiss me last night,” Richard whines. “Jared, why didn’t you kiss me?”

“You were drunk.”

“I’m not drunk now, so will you, please,” Richard starts.

Before Jared can answer, Richard leans in and kisses him. Jared kisses back immediately and wraps his arms around Richard, holding him close. Richard keeps pushing against him, sweet little sounds leaving his mouth as their lips move against each other, slowly and tentatively at first but with more fervour as they continue kissing. Eventually Richard pushes him against the wall and Jared laughs a little against Richard’s mouth, the sound more of a gasp, really. Richard giggles and looks up at Jared.

“Um, sorry about that?”

They’re just smiling against each other, Jared reaching up to brush back the hair from Richard’s face, when Erlich calls them outside for the photograph.

Richard steps back a little, looking around the room, like he just realised where they were.

“Um. We should, probably…”

“Yeah,” Jared agrees. “Of course. I guess I got a little bit carried away there.”

“Yeah. Um. Me too,” Richard says and smiles. “Maybe you can distract me some more later?”

"Yes," Jared replies instantly.

Jared takes Richard’s hand in his and brings it up to his mouth for a quick kiss. He feels foolish for a fraction of a second for such a tender, romantic gesture. But when he looks up, he sees Richard blushing and smiling to himself.

When they finally walk outside, they're still holding hands.


End file.
